


Design for Disaster

by Daisy_Daylights



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Yandere, Yandere guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Daylights/pseuds/Daisy_Daylights
Summary: My super first fic that I jumped into and plan to come back to one day!





	1. Prologue Part 1: The Big City

**Author's Note:**

> Long Prologue is Long.

_ Finally. The Big City.  _

 

A sigh of relief left your lips as you breathed out in sweet serenity. This is what you'd been living for. You'd saved up, made your way out of that house you were supposed to call “home,” and had made your own living that no one was going to ever take away from you.

 

As a fashion designer.

 

You'd landed a contract with a big, but nice and friendly, company called Sunny Inc. and was finally going to start working there in a week or so. Words couldn't describe the giddy feeling you'd been feeling on your way to the studio apartment you'd bought. You'd brought only 2 bags with you on the plane: a backpack and a small, (f/c) suitcase. 

 

Inside of the suitcase were some outfits to last you for 2 weeks, your toothbrush and other necessities to get you through your first days in a new home. Your (f/c) backpack, however, held your most valuable items. Items such as your sketchbook, art supplies and other important items such as money and ID. 

 

_ I can't wait to work for Sunny. Even the CEO seemed nice and friendly!  _

 

Which was true. He'd helped you in every which way he could and expressed his hopes that you'd make it to New York safe and sound. He'd given you a nice amount of details on Sunny Inc. Such as how he'd hope to use resources that could be obtained cleanly and safely for cloth-making in the near future, how they were already running on solar power, and the wages every worker made on average. The janitors were paid generously as well! 

 

Sunny Inc. was just top tier in its field, which left you wondering why you and your designs were chosen for such a wonderful company. You weren't necessarily a Calvin Klein or Coco Chanel. 

 

You continued thinking this over, as you entered the apartment building that your new home resided in. The apartment was fancy, but not gaudy. It gave a quaint and comfortable feel to it, and you loved it even more than the first time you'd seen it. 

 

“_____, it's so good to see you again!” A female with red, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes made her way to you. Her voice was like that of a bell, high-pitched but like a chime, and cheerful.

 

“Hibi!” You put your suitcase down and gave her a big hug. The perky manager of the fancy apartment complex returned the hug readily, squeezing back harder than ever. “It has been a while!”

 

The girl nodded in agreement, “too long of a while!” Then, leading you over to the front desk, she spoke once again, “I thought you were gonna cancel your leasing here and hang me out to dry!”

 

“I could never do that to you or the apartment,” Hibi giggled at what you'd said. The first time you came up to New York to check out the apartment had left you speechless. You were so excited that Hibi didn't know how to handle you. 

 

“Either way, I'm glad you're back!” Hibi said, her brown hand reaching over to squeeze your own (s/c) hand from over the counter. 

 

You smiled back at her, “I'm happy to be back.”

 

She smiled even wider at your words and then giggled, “I'm happy that you're happy to be back!” You each laughed and then she said, “here's your key! All I need you to do is sign here and here.” 

 

You watched her point to the places you needed to sign, and took the pen she handed you. 

 

_ Finally. _

 

You took the pen and wrote on the paper your name:

 

_ _______ ________.  _

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

You and Hidi left each other. She knew you'd be a little tired from the trip, and told you to go and rest. You were thankful, seeing as you were pretty sleepy. 

 

Seeing your apartment, however, had woken you up. 

 

You had a gigantic window on the southern wall, which would lit up the room nicely and led to a small balcony. In front of that wall was your living room, big and spacious, already giving you ideas of how you wanted to decorate it. On the eastern walls was your kitchen. You would have to buy a refrigerator and stove for it, and you couldn't wait to check out the types they had in New York. To the west was a small space under the bedroom, your bedroom to the right of that small space. Stairs led up to your new bedroom, and you knew what you would put in the small space: a washing machine and dryer. 

 

A happy sigh left your lips as you walked over to the stairs to climb them. Everything was carpeted, as by request before coming, but it would still make for a slightly uncomfortable night's rest. You took out a couple of items so that you could shower and change into your pajamas. 

 

Done, you returned to the bedroom and laid out your covers. 

 

You admired your work and then got comfortable in your temporary pallet. 

 

_ Good night.  _

  
You hummed to yourself a little before finally dozing off. 


	2. Prologue Part 2: Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more prologue after this~!

You awoke the next day and groggily walked down the stairs from your bedroom to your bathroom. You brushed your teeth, styled your hair and then got dressed. Your outfit for today was something you'd designed yourself- a golden-brown dress with butter and syrup dripping down at the neckline. It was a design you were pretty proud of, it was cute and resembled a pancake. It also already had orders from a number of people.

Maybe I'll get more orders today if I wear it out You thought, grabbing a pair of brown tights and black boots. You finally grabbed your (f/c) coat and brown purse and headed out, locking the door behind you.

Your apartment was on the second floor, apartment number 210, so you began looking for the steps that took you downstairs.

You took a left and headed down the stairs one at a time.

Today I have to search for a new bed, refrigerator, washing machine, dryer, and a dresser… My other clothes should be coming in through the mail in a couple of days, but shopping would be fu-- you began to lose footing on the last step and braced yourself for the impact of the ground when it never came. Huh?

The soft but solid feel under you confused you. A body? You lifted your head, and found yourself staring into startling gray.

“Why, hello there,” the person who rescued you from your fall smiled at you.

“Oh!” You gasped and straightened yourself. “Thank you!”

The male laughed at you, “no problem, you seem to be in a hurry,” the man ran a hand through his brown hair. “I'll see you around.”

You flushed a little, but nodded nonetheless, “y-yeah! Goodbye!”

You watched him walk up the stairs, and then turned around yourself. Hibi was at the desk as you passed, she looked rather tired which contrasted her usual peppy personality.

“See ya, Hibi!” You called out to her, watching her perk up at the noise.

“Oh! Later, _____!” She replied, waving hyperly. That seemed to brighten her up a little, a small smile replaced her tired frown from earlier, which in turn made a smile grow on your face as you walked out the doors.

_-_-_-_-_-_

You first decided to find a café to stop at. You hadn't eaten since yesterday, and your stomach refused any other searching unless it was for food.

You stopped at “Le Bon Café,” which was small and cozy-looking. The register was line-free, but the worker there didn't look very friendly. You hesitated walking there, but did so anyway.

“Hey,” the girl at the register looked bored. “What can I get you today?”

You slightly frowned before ordering, “a medium sized coffee and… Hm… How about a double chocolate muffin?”

“Is this for here or to go?” The blonde, “Narcina,” according to her name tag, asked you, not even bothering to jot anything down.

“It's for here,” you said, just a little uncomfortable by the ordeal.

“Alright, that comes to $5.72,” she said, surprising you a little. She noticed your surprise and gave you a strange look, “what?”

“Well, it's just, you didn't type or write anything down, and told me the price so quickly! How… How'd you do that?”

She gave you a small chuckle, “oh, I have this menu memorized by this point. Double check if you don't believe me.”

You did, even though you believed her, you searched down your items again and added up the prices. It came out to be $5.73, only confirming what Narcina said.

“Wow!” You gaped slightly. “That's so cool!”

Narcina laughed at you a little more, “if you think that's cool, you must be new to this city.”

“I am!” You smiled. “I just moved here yesterday!”

“Welcome to the city then,” she grabbed her coffee cup and lifted it up in the air. “Cheers!”

You giggled and handed her the money you owed her.

“Alright, go sit down and I'll bring your stuff to you.”

You nodded, leaving a tip in the tip jar before you left to find a seat.

It wasn't very crowded, and you easily found a seat next to the window. A few minutes passed until Narcina arrived with your food and coffee.

“Enjoy,” she said in her flat and sarcastic voice.

It made you smile however and you replied in gusto, “thanks!”

She left you be to eat your food and drink your coffee after you said your thanks, and you then looked out the window.

I can't believe I'm here. You thought, bewildered. You worked your butt off to get to this point of comfortability. After living in near poverty and having family members who yelled at you for every little wrong thing you did, this point of your life was what you'd been working for. No more of that. You didn't have time or energy to waste on such thoughts.

You finished up your coffee and took the last bite of your muffin and headed out.

“Bye, Narcina!” The blonde looked at you, slightly surprised.

“Bye, whatever-your-name-is!”

You blushed, “it's _____!”

She smirked at you. “Then see you around, _____.”

_-_-_-_-_

You hit store after store, dropping money here, looking around there, until you finally had everything you wanted for your apartment.

Your bed was comfortable, fluffy and soft, fit just for you. The refrigerator was big and you made a silent promise to fill it with food when it was delivered. The washing machine and dryer were both modern, and came from a nice and reliable company. All-in-all, you made good progress, and everything would be delivered in the next couple of days.

On the way back to your apartment, you stopped at a bakery to make a couple of more purchases.

Hibi might like this You thought, and ordered the pastry. I guess I'll just have a pizza delivered.

You entered the apartment building and spotted Hibi at her usual spot. “Hey, Hibi!”

“_____!” She squealed.

“I've got something for ya!” You handed her the pastry you bought and watched her brown eyes sparkle.

“Oh, you didn't have to,” she pouted. “Well... No… I appreciate this. Thank you, _____.”

You shrugged, “of course! Thought you might need something to get you through the rest of your shift. Good luck!”

She laughed looking slightly tired. “Good luck to you, too, when you start work. When do you start?”

“In 6 more days,” you said proudly. You couldn't wait, especially since you might blow through all the money you had on hand before you got your first check and had orders waiting to be tailored.

“Then, good luck!” She chirped.

“Thanks!” You replied, and turned away slightly. “I'm gonna head upstairs now.”

She nodded and told you goodnight, to which you did the same.

_-_-_-_-_

Dinner was done, shower was taken, and temporary pallet was made. You glanced at the clock: 10:50 PM.

I guess I should head to bed…

You shrugged and climbed the stairs once more. The reality of everything sinking in. You'd just had your first full day in the city- you were here.

You hadn't fully accepted this feeling, and had ignored all thoughts taking anything seriously, until now. You were here, it was real.

A giddy laugh escaped your lips as you lay in your pallet.

This is real.


End file.
